


Out for real, it counts now

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day 5 First dateThey've been together for a while but they've never really had a date. They've hung out before but going out like this makes it more real. They've been juggling so many things that going out like this... it really makes things different





	Out for real, it counts now

There was a big difference between hanging out with someone and actually dating them. Ryuji was finding that out in a huge way. He had hung out with Ann before. In a group and with just the two of them. But a date? This was stupid and crazy. What was insane was how nervous he felt over the entire thing.

He had better not be feeling this alone too. He sighed as he pressed his forehead against his mirror. He had started to get dressed when the thoughts in his head began to jumble together and he just could not stop himself from freaking out. It was crazy. It was legitimately insane how he felt approaching this right now.

He had hung out with Ann before. Back in middle school though admittedly not that much. At Shujin too. With and without Akira by their sides so what made this so different?

He and Ann had gone to the movies before, they had gone to the arcade before. Gone and grabbed a burger together at the Big Bang Burger before. He had managed to drag her inside the beef bowl before. Managed to get a smile on her face and some genuine enjoyment out of her.

All of this had happened between them before and he had taken it as it had come. This feeling of nervousness. There had been none of that before. There never had been this feeling gripping his gut before. When it came with meeting up with Ann-

Ryuji’s eyes slid to his clock and he sighed louder. When it came to meeting up with Ann. He could not remember ever being more than ten minutes early but now look at him. They were not supposed to meet up for at least a few more hours and he was tearing his wardrobe apart.

Fine, okay. This entire dating thing between them was new. Fine, they had just started this and never had a chance for some proper them time as a couple before this. So they were maybe feeling themselves out? Or at least Ryuji was?

He still could not get his head around the fact that Ann liked him back. Not just that she liked him back but that she really liked him enough to go out with him, message him. Come by his place- kiss him, cry over him-

There was a lot he was still trying to get his head around when it came to Ann’s feelings. He just knew currently that they were legit. He just knew currently that right now. He did not want to mess anything up. that was why he was so early.

That was why he was tearing through his clothes looking for something decent to meet Ann in. Ryuji did not want to mess this up. he had no clue what she had fallen for in him. He was a decent sort, but Ann? She was incredible, inside and out. Beautiful and so good inside. Ryuji did not want to let her down. He wanted to do right by her so he needed to look his best.

He needed to be the best of everything he could as they figure them out. Until he and Ann managed to settled into accepting themselves as a couple. Until Ryuji was able to laugh and just go and see Ann with no troubles or worries.

Because right now? He was nervous and he was scared down to his toes. He wanted to see Ann. He wanted to see her so badly but he wanted her to be proud of him, wanted her to be impressed by him and currently he could only pray he could manage to throw something together that let him stand by her side without being overshadowed.

X

She shopped a lot, Ann knew she had clothes to wear. It was not that she did not have clothes to wear. Not that never that, it was just that she could not seem to find clothes to wear on this date with Ryuji.

It was silly wasn’t it? Her heart was pounding in her chest as she threw thing after thing on the ground. she had everything, dresses, skirts, suits, shorts and leggings. She had so many things that she could wear. How could nothing suit the moment she got to the mirror?

Granted this was their first date since they had confessed to each other. There just had not been any real time to properly date. Phantom thief business tended to do that. The worry and stress of the metaverse kept them from having that proper them time date. It was insane.

If it had not been for Akira insisting all of them taking some personal time Ann doubted she or Ryuji would have gotten around to proper dates for a long time. Maybe that honestly would have ben better.

She had been to the movies with Ryuji before. With the phantom thieves and by themselves. She had stayed up late messaging him before, stayed up until morning talking to him quietly before. How did entering a relationship change all of that? Everything just felt so intense and new and barely anything was changing.

It was crazy, it was just insane and she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

She was a model, she had clothes she always looked cute. So why was it that she could not find anything to wear to see Ryuji? Everything felt plain and wrong and she knew better. But she was still tossing skirts and boots aside in a huff. Double checking the weather as she considered and reconsidered ideas.

She had a few more hours before she had to leave home and she was just ransacking her closet like this. Everything was an honest mess.

The most hilarious thing about all of this was that their first date was not even that fancy or that big. It was something simple. Something they had done tons of times before together. it was just that they were doing it as a date now.

That was the only real difference.

Ann sighed as she stooped down on the floor of her bedroom to grab a glittery crop top. She had bought it ages ago and worn it maybe twice. Her eyes fell on her red crop leather jacket she had thrown onto her bed.

She stepped across her room carefully and picked the jacket up. she stuck the shirt in it and considered it for a few good moments. A hum escaped her when she saw how good they looked together.

She hooked shirt and jacket over her shoulder before she glanced around. She kept her mind open but when she saw the red shirt hanging out of her closet Ann felt her mind calm. The white sequin top, the red leather jacket and that red skirt would do. She would think about nothing else.

She was going to clean her room, maybe get some stockings to go with her best pair of sneakers and go on the date like that. After her shower of course. Digging around her room the way she had… it had gotten her sweaty all over again.

She still had time. She had to be calm, this was just a date with Ryuji. Their first date and all but that was not what was important. This was Ryuji.

They had gone to movies before, with and without friends. They had gone out to dinners before just them. Ryuji had been by her side for a long time. He had supported her, given her the space she needed and helped her get her head out the sand when needed.

There was no need to be afraid for this date. Even though she slightly still was. She was nervous but that was because she cared. This date, calling it that. It made them more real. It made the relationship more real.

It was one thing to know how the other felt and to confess. It was just that this was a crazy time for a relationship. They barely had time to breathe. When they did have time they were so busy with everyone else that focusing on themselves and what they could do for each other really came second place.

As harsh as it sounded. Ann tripped over a pair of leather boots and a laugh escaped her. She really needed to clean her room. She needed a shower and she needed to get dressed and get going. If she was this nervous and this much of a mess. Gods knew what kind of state Ryuji would be in.

Giggles escaped her as she tried to picture it. She had no clue what he would come in. she was fairly certain she had seen most of his wardrobe already. From him wearing it and from her being curious when she was at his place. She knew that he and Akira swapped clothes sometimes. Mostly on accident. On Ryuji’s part… Akira was trying to push some his clothes on Ryuji without him noticing and the entire process was hilarious.

She knew that if Yusuke was in a size closer to Ryuji that he would have tried something too. Although if she were to see Ryuji in some of the clothes that Yusuke wore. Ann just might lose it for a bit. Yusuke was model pretty. Ann might not be ready for what Yusuke could transform Ryuji into.

She would try that herself. That might be fun for a future date… once they got this one right here out the way. Ann smiled as she glanced from her floor to her clock. She still had time, that was what was important so she had better get started.

X

His palms were sweaty. Ryuji wiped his palms on his jeans a few times before he gave it up. he was nervous and that was not going to change. He glanced around his train station for a few moments before he hung his head.

This feeling really was not going to go away. He was so damn nervous and he was still early. He was really early too and it even looked as though the train was going to be on time. He was used to delays and even missing the damn train but look at this. He was early, he was going to be early and he was nervous as hell.

There was no shaking this off. Still he could not help but wonder how Ann was doing. Her text had been pretty simple. No problems on her end. She was going to meet up like they had planned. Not going to be late or anything.

Honestly, it felt as though his heart was in his throat. Ryuji glanced at the screen next to him and sighed at the on time display. Great, really what he needed. On time and he was early as hell. He could not even try risking going to the arcade and burning some time.

He really did not want to risk being extra late or something weird happening. This was supposed to be just himself and Ann.

Ryuji sighed as he scuffed at his sneakers. He had been planning on donning his blue pair or the yellow ones but at the last moment he had settled for the black and red pair. He honestly had no clue.

Also his hands were still sweaty, they were clammy. Faintly trembling even. A smile came to his mouth as he shook out his hands. It was silly but honestly this was normal. It was not fine, Ryuji was not cool with this one bit. He was nervous as hell and it was so weird.

This entire thing just put into focus more and more his relationship with Ann. And the fact that it had seriously changed big time. This was a date. Ryuji watched his fingers tremble before he shoved them into his jacket. It was a date and here he was greatly freaking out.

It was not even cute. Well, his clothes were cute. Him having sweaty clammy hands before his date. A date that was not even that big was not-

But this was Ann. Everything aside, Ryuji seriously liked her. He might joke around about everything and everyone else but when it came Ann. She had always blown him away and seriously made him feel. Still, she was his friend too. His best friend and he was nervous like this-

Guess that showed how things were for them. The train slowed to a stop before him and Ryuji gave a huge sigh before he followed everyone on. He was on his way now. No backing out and then there would be Ann and the change he would experience with her. This thing, this date between them was going to colour everything they did differently from now on. Ryuji could not wait.

X

This would have to be the first time for Ann that she was happy to have missed a train. She was still early. From the messages she had gotten Ryuji it seemed like he was not going to be later either.

Not that Ryuji was always late. When it came to phantom thieves meetings he could sometimes be the first one there. Most of the time he was the first time there. That just told Ann that when it came to Ryuji, once he was interested he threw everything into it. If he did not care he put the bare minimum and sometimes not even that.

Not that she could blame him honestly. She got that too. She felt that way sometimes too.

Not that she excused him when he was late and she knew that he could have been early. She could not let Ryuji get away with everything just because she happened to understand where he was coming from.

Ann tucked her hair over her shoulder as she stood in line. Not many people were around her yet. After all, they had just missed the train. Her eyes slid to the flashing board announcing the oncoming trains. She had just missed one and it would be another fifteen minutes before the next one.

She checked the time on her phone before she sighed. Fifteen minutes until the next train would still put her early in Shibuya. Maybe she could walk slowly. Walk about in the shops for a bit. Maybe touch up her make up a little. Ann smiled down at her shoes before she checked her messages again.

Nothing, no new messages from anybody. Not even Shiho. It was almost depressing but she knew that she just was longing for a distraction. Even an email from work would be entertaining as she waited.

Ann shifted her hand and the charms on her wrist jangled lightly. Some of the charms on the bracelets came from arcade games. One of the bracelets had been… liberated from Ryuji’s room after she discovered he won it and he just kept it.

He ha laughed the first time he saw her wear it. She could remember that. He had grabbed her arm stared at it for a few seconds and called her a real phantom thief.

 _“I didn’t even notice it was missing.”_ Ryuji had laughed before he let her go. He had teasingly flicked her forehead before he had laughed again. _“Guess that shows I didn’t need it after all.”_ Ann smiled at the small purple charm before she shifted her feet.

While she was eager to get on her way and see Ryuji she was going to take her time too. She was still nervous. She had managed not to change her outfit at the last moment but-

That was honestly a close thing. Her hands had wavered when she had come out of the shower. She had been seriously tempted to make a change before she had started to yank on the clothes.  Ann pulled her bag closer to herself as she started to flick through old photos.

Her fingers stopped when she stopped at a group photo. Morgana sat on Akira’s shoulder, Akira had one arm around Yusuke pulling him into to photo. Yusuke looked startled but pleased with Akira’s arm around him Akira had that happy smile he had when he was with all of them.

Ryuji was a little in front of Akira and Yusuke. His smile was big and his arm was around her. Ann smiled at the photo. Ryuji’s hand was around her as she took the photo and all of them looked so excited and happy in that moment. This was before the confession obviously but it was nice to see that even then… she was so comfortable and happy with him. With all of them.

Ann’s eyes stayed on the photo of all of them for a few more seconds before she glanced back at the announcement board. Six minutes until the next train. It honestly felt like a long time, also it felt like not long enough.

X

Akira was texting him all sorts of silly things. Ryuji had asked for a distraction. That was not Akira’s invitation to try and spam Ryuji with stuff.

It was doing the intended job though. Ryuji was slightly thankful for that. Only slightly though. He had to hold back his laugh at the photos that Akira sent.

He obviously was not at home. But then again Ryuji knew that if Akira had stayed at home with the owner he would have been put to work. Morgana was quick to tell all of them that when Akira was put to work that was it until the place closed.

Not the worst thing to happen honestly but a guy needed a break sometimes. Specially Akira. Ryuji smiled at the bit of trolling that Akira sent him before he sent back a bit of his own. The entire exchange was making time move by so much faster. Before he knew it, Shibuya’s station was being announced.

X

The train was fairly empty and that was a plus. Ann got a seat to herself, no one cramming themselves next to her as the train moved.

She was surprised to have Akira and then Yusuke message her but honestly it was such a pleasure to have something to do with her phone as she waited that she did not mind.

Looked as though Yusuke was out and about today as well. Akira was just lax in his messages. Ann found herself biting back bits of laughter as Akira went from topic to topic teasing her about work to coded messages about things that had happened in mementos.

She was happy, it was only when she really started hanging out with these guys all the time had she realized how lonely she was. She had Shiho, she always had Shiho and she always would. But these guys filled so many parts of her life.

And they had that big secret with themselves too. The metaverse. The phantom thieves. There was their work to seriously consider and all but Ann considered everything in the end to just be a plus. She had Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke. Morgana too. Those were her boys and she loved them, it was just that she loved Ryuji a little differently to everyone else.

Ann bit back a laugh when Akira’s next message came in. he looked as though he was having the time of his life wherever he was. And obviously he was with Yusuke or he was planning to be with Yusuke. Ann could read between the lines and she could estimate.

No way that Yusuke had gotten all of those things for himself. he was planning on company at some point. And while his funds helped him a lot Ann knew that Akira helped him manage the necessities for that.

It was so sad and cute how Yusuke got lost in his passion for art. She honestly had no clue how Akira dealt with it.

But then again. Ann knew that smile Akira had while he watched Yusuke in the metaverse. She knew that indulgent smile that he showed when they relaxed in the Mona van and Yusuke stood outside sketching something.

Akira was full of surprises and Ryuji too. She would have never thought Ryuji would have caught on first. He had started hanging with Akira before her but they had all met Yusuke together. but Ryuji had been the one to narrow in on the change of things.

The first time he had grinned at her while they were eating at big bang burger before he told the group that they were leaving- it had startled her. When he had half pulled her outside she had almost protested until she saw Akira’s face.

Ryuji had his soft sides and no matter what else you could say about him. Loud, silly and sometimes more brawn than brains. No matter what you said about him, he was a loyal good friend. The best wingman.

Shibuya station was announced on the loudspeaker and Ann jolted out of the daze she had fallen into. It had been so long she had completely forgotten about everything. Her phone had even relocked.

X

So he was just going to linger on the walkway- yup that sounded about right. Ryuji sighed before he let his head slightly fall against the glass. He was early. Like not terribly early but not polite early. His hands had managed to calm down.

They were no longer trembling and sweaty. His stomach still was a little tight. Tight and fluttery but he had accepted that things were just going to be like that until he got his head on straight. Hopefully it would happen after he saw Ann. Or it would happen… he had no real clue if he had to be honest. Maybe in the movie or something.

Still, that his hands were no longer sweating and trembling was a huge plus for Ryuji. He had ducked into the bathroom after getting to the station and washed the hell out of his hands until they warmed up. then he had grabbed some of the free scented hand sanitizer.

Never had he been so grateful for free samples before. Ryuji was absolutely stroked about them. He had grabbed at least five from different people. He had only needed two samples but he tucked away the rest as his hands settled themselves.

He had thought about grabbing a drink but stopped himself at the last second. Same thing about the food. He really did not want to chance his nerves just messing with his stomach. The candy and the popcorn in the movies would really have to be enough.

But damn he was early. Ryuji released a huge sigh as he turned around. He leaned his back against the glass and the railing as he watched the people pass by. no one gave him a second glance. It brought a smile to his mouth as he watched all the busy people.

Just going about their day not even glancing around. Some looked as though they had late trains. Some looked a bit lost and overwhelmed. Ryuji had been all of these once. Except for the hassled Salary men. Ryuji was still a kid. He was not like the busy housewives either. Their eyes were scarily focused. It brought a soft laugh from him.

Red from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was just so somehow out of place. Ryuji leaned up and unfolded his arms as he focused down the walkway. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Ann.

The girl that just could never blend it. But his heart just sped up at seeing her, she was always pretty. Even now she was stunning but that was not what made him break into a wide grin. They were still early and Ann… she was here. She was early just like him. Ryuji’s hands went back cold but as he stared at Ann as she looked up and noticed him he found himself not caring about cold hands.

X

“So.” Ann sighed as she looked over Ryuji. He was seriously looking good. She had no clue where he had pulled the red shirt from or if it was even his. If it was Akira she so owed him big time. “Guess we’re both early.”

“We were really looking forward to this huh.” Ryuji stood in a way that made people have to go around them without bumping into her. Ann relaxed against the glass as she watched the people in the walkway go by. “But seriously though? I didn’t expect to see you for a while.” He laughed.

“I was just early and I didn’t want to stay home any longer.” Ann searched Ryuji’s face and relaxed at the understanding there. “You too then.”

“Got here and was wondering what I should do.” Ryuji glanced behind her to the glass. “Decided to come here and wait for you. I mean, I have my phone so it wasn’t as though I’d be bored.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Ann laughed softly. “I missed a train but I was still early.”

“You missed one?” Ryuji laughed. “I had no delays, no late trains. It was ridiculous. For once everything was working to get me on time. I’ve never had it like this before.”

“You could say that again.” Ann giggled before she reached for Ryuji’s arm. Her fingers dug into his jacket. “It’s still early-“

“Seriously.” Ryuji laughed as he checked his phone.

“What do you think about buying the tickets now? Getting a bit of a head start on everybody. We can get in the food lines first.” Ann smiled.

“We’re so early we could get in line at the crepe place you like and smuggle a few of those into the movie.” Ryuji laughed softly. “So what you think about that? We’ll still have time for being first in the movie.”

“I’m on board.” Ann laughed softly. “Let’s do it. Let’s get going.” There were still flutters in her stomach but she was more at ease.

X

“Uh.” Ann reached for his hand after they got out the line and flushed. “Sorry.”

“What are you even saying?” Ryuji sighed before he grabbed her hand. His felt cold but hers was a little chilly too. “You held it this far. “You’re just going to leave me hanging Ann?” He teased. “That isn’t nice Ann.”

“Shut up.” She laughed. “And why are you all smug?” She muttered as Ryuji brought her bag closer to himself before he dropped the crepe packages inside. “Really?”

“You’re the one that’s going to eat them.” Ryuji pointed out. “You’ll eat most of them anyway. I don’t see why I should pretend otherwise.” He pretended to reach to tickle her but instead tugged Ann around to his other side. “Now that we have you taken care of… and me if we are going to be honest.” He laughed. “Let’s go to the convenience store and get me taken care of.”

“You’re just going to buy those snacks again aren’t you.” Ann laughed softly.

“A few breads too.” Ryuji whispered in her ear as the navigated around other pedestrians. “And you know you’ll end up wanting a bite or two. Or three or my whole bread.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ann scoffed. “I already have what I want.”

“Do you. Do you really?” Ryuji pretended to wonder. “Guess we’ll see halfway through the movie. Now what I know is that I want some chocolates, some chips, a bread and just maybe-“

“Ryuji.” Ann giggled. “The movie isn’t-“ Ryuji waited for her to continue but Ann was just watching him for a few seconds before she walked closer to him and clenched his hand tightly. “The movie isn’t that long.” She finished softly.

“And how many movies have we watched that you ate the entire thing and came leaning over for my stuff?” Ryuji watched the top of Ann’s head for a few seconds before he made a decision. He released her hand, ignored her gasp and slung his arm around her shoulders.

Ann’s hand wrapped around his back and she clenched tightly on his jacket while she looked down at the ground. Ryuji felt his heart pounding as they walked even as he felt so- she smelt so nice.

Ann always smelled nice but as he walked he was so aware of it. Ryuji looked down at her head for a few seconds as he fought back what felt to be a wide almost crazed grin. He was so gone, it was not even funny but at least he was not alone.

X

“Buy enough?” Ann questioned as Ryuji got in line. “I can’t believe that you’re buying juices too.”

“Yeah I am.” Ryuji looked up from where he stood. “But they aren’t for me. Least not really.” He admitted as the line moved forward. “They are for you. Just in case they only have carbonated again. I remember that sometimes when we come they don’t have any juices. Sometimes when Akira and I come there’s just soda.”

“I’m surprised you even notice.” Ann muttered as she leaned lightly against a nearby shelf. “You check for things like that? Even when I’m not around?”

“Not really check.” Ryuji admitted. “Just- some things you just notice alright? Somethings just catch your attention so sometimes when I’m there I just notice that the juice machine isn’t working. Or they are out. Just things like that.” His face felt hot.

“I didn’t know.” Ann said softly. “But while I prefer to drink juice I can drink carbonated too you know. I drink it sometimes.”

“But you’re taking your modelling seriously. Gotta watch what you eat and all that stuff. I’ve heard you.” Ryuji swallowed. He glanced at the lines and wished it could move so they could get out and he could stop being the centre of Ann’s focus. “No sense in breaking your streak unless you really have to you know?”

“Well I guess I do now.” Ann said softly. “Ryuji-“ The line moved answering Ryuji’s prayers. “Thank you, I didn’t know.”

“I don’t do it for points. It’s just something I happened to notice.” Ryuji muttered as he hurried to put his things on the counter.

X

“So we have… choices for once.” Ryuji muttered and Ann smiled. “So since there is a list. What do you want to see?”

“Uh-“ Ann scanned the list. “I was about to ask you that.”

“Ann-“ Ryuji eyed her. “I thought you had what you wanted to watch picked out already. Isn’t it there?”

“I had what I hoped we would see but I thought there might be something you wanted to see as well. I don’t want you falling asleep on me.” Ann felt justified in folding her arms. “It has happened before.”

“Yeah it has happened before. But it wouldn’t happen on you. It’s never happened on you.” Ryuji denied as he scoffed. “It’s happened on Yusuke because sometimes he picks boring movies Ann. You don’t pick boring movies. You pick movies that make us cry and question humanity.”

“What?” She had a feeling she knew where this was going. “How long are you going to hold the dog against me? And you pick sad movies too. Questionable ones Ryuji.”

“What may or may not lie in context is not my fault and I’m too dumb to understand.” Ryuji grinned. “What’s wrong with a few brotherly and family bonds? Isn’t loyalty romantic and cool? Seriously. I pick exciting stuff with explosions and car chases.”

“Half naked women with large guns or large swords.” Ann reminded him. “And questionable guys.”

“You’re heartless Ann.” Ryuji shook his head. “I can’t believe that you were affected by the sacrifice. He dissolved his clan you know. that’s friendship.”

“I just couldn’t see it.” Ann laughed. “But tell you what. how about we both pick the movie? We can say what we don’t want to see on the list and we’ll pick from the ones we do like.”

“Seriously.” Ryuji sighed before he eyed the list. “Well I’m not watching anything with cooking in it. It always turns out way more dramatic than I’m prepared for. And you end up hungrier than you need.”

“I love romances.” Ann sighed. “But I hate that director.” She snorted. “Seriously I have no idea how he gets the leads to be so bland.”

“In that case you don’t want this one.” Ryuji pointed to the next movie. “I have no idea what kind of romance can go down in this one but it sounds awful. Look at the poster.”

“Even the catch phrase is boring.” Ann moaned. “Wait… this one looks right up your alley Ryuji.”

“This wasn’t on the advertising site.” Ryuji whistled. “No that is what I’m talking about. Rivals.”

“They are romantic interests? Rival schools? An all boy school verses an all girl school?” Ann was impressed. “I love who ever did the costume designs look at these uniforms!”

“Look at the props.” Ryuji laughed. “I’m in Ann. I’m for this one. It looks like it is going to be a lot of fun. Imagine it. The heads of their schools and then they-“ He frowned. “They lead rival groups? So at the end they either merge or dissolve the groups. Nice.”

“You would like that.” Ann slipped her arm around Ryuji’s. “Guess we should get paying then. Then it’s time to get in line for popcorn.”

“I’m buying a large and a small.” Ryuji glanced down at her before he turned back to the poster. “I just know you’ll come and eat most so I need back up.”

“You’ll need a good fixing if you don’t watch yourself.” Ann mock growled before she laughed. “Let’s buy tickets already Ryuji.”

X

It was weird. They had gone to movies before but even during their first time alone Ryuji had never been this aware of Ann. It was just crazy. He was aware of her next to his seat. She had yanked up the arm rest between them and that had been that.

They had sort of slumped next to each other then. He had kept the popcorn and snacks in between them and used the rests on his side to cram his drink in. It had been nice leaning against each other and watching the movie at the same time.

The movie was sweet, he had known it would have been from the opening scene. Ann had gasped then started to laugh next to him.

He was seriously aware of her. His fingers trembled when they brushed. Her scent, he could smell her so strongly and he was aware of that. Of every time that she shifted. Every time that Ann moved Ryuji was intensely aware until she stopped moving. He could not help but wonder if she was the same way. Aware of him the way he was of her.

She had seemed aware of him earlier but Ann could be hyper focused sometimes. Ryuji dug his hand into his bag of popcorn then flicked at the fingers he found in there. “For real?” He leaned to hiss in Ann’s ear. “Come on your bag is there.”

“Mine’s empty now.” Ann whispered as her hand went back into his bag. “And don’t say a single thing about the crepes alright?” She mumbled as his fingers were fended off. “I want popcorn now.”

“So do I.” Ryuji hissed as he was fended away from his popcorn. With a sigh he let her go with it and reached instead for the snacks that he had. He picked the convenience store bun and started to chew with a vengeance as he watched the screen.

“Seriously?” Ann huffed as Ryuji kicked up his feet and chewed. “You can be sometimes so-“ The popcorn bag was pressed into his chest and Ryuji laughed. He reached around and pulled Ann around the shoulders into him. He ignored her soft squeak and focused on the movie once again with Ann against his chest. “So you do have moves.” Ann laughed softly.

“Shush and watch the movie.” Ryuji laughed softly. “Make too much noise and they’ll have to kick us out.” His fingers began playing with the ends of Ann’s hair and to his delight she said nothing about it.

X

Ryuji was so warm and Ann hated to admit it but he was right about the food. The food was not everything he had been right about but it was where she was willing to start at least.

Ann drained her juice box before she reached for another crepe. The movie was good, seriously good and to think that they had gotten in half price. To think that barely anybody was in here. They were halfway through the movie and her popcorn was gone. Ryuji’s was halfway down.

They still had drinks and chocolates. They were going through them fairly well and the best part was that there was barely anybody in there. Nobody else was even in their row. Or the row behind them, or the row in front.

She had gotten rid of the armrest early mostly because she had wanted to lean against Ryuji for the whole movie. She hated the armrests. She usually did it with Shiho too. Especially during the scary movies.

She had not expected Ryuji to take advantage like that.

Well she did, she just had not expected him to be so smooth about it. It was honestly so cute. He had pulled her against him and she had felt how warm he was. He had played with her hair too. She had good memories of Ryuji telling her how much he liked her hair. Her team too.

Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke. Morgana too. All of them like the parts of her that she had hated for making her stand out. Ryuji always told her how it was just so her. How it suited her.

No one could see her hair in the dark theatre but that did not stop Ann for feeling so content. The movie was great, her heart had not settled yet. This was a movie and they had watched movies together. they had been by themselves and they had been alone before.

But this was such a different feeling. Ann watched the screen for a few moments before she shifted in her seat. She was leaning against Ryuji’s chest the popcorn bag in Ryuji’s lap and some of the snacks in hers. The hand he had around her shoulder was playing with the ends with her hair in such a way that Ann doubted Ryuji knew he was still doing it.

She reached across to where Ryuji had his fingers drumming on his armrest. She ignored his jolt of surprise when her fingers touched his. Of course they were cold, they were in the theatre. She linked their hands before she settled back to watching the movie.

It was honestly strange but with their fingers linked, surrounded by snacks. Watching a good movie and snuggled together like this. This thing between them seemed not just real and right but it felt easier than it had that morning. Ann felt the nerves she had been battling slowly disappear the longer she felt Ryuji’s hands and his warmth.

X

“And now the park.” Ryuji sighed as he sat on the wooden post. “Everything we normally do.”

“Just it was a little weird this time.” Ryuji watched the way that Ann played with her hair. “But it feels good too. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too.” Ryuji admitted. “Heh, you know. I couldn’t get dressed this morning? I was a total mess.”

“Me too.” Ann giggled before she joined him where he sat. “I can’t believe that this is our first date and we’ve just been all over the place.”

“It’s been driving me crazy.” Ryuji admitted. “Trying to do it right and trying not to let you down but then halfway during this I started to relax.”

“You mean in the movie?” Ann laughed before she threw her arm around his shoulder. “Let me guess to what calmed you down.”

“You did.” Ryuji blinked up at the sky. “It just hit me so hard when we were watching the movie that you’re you. You haven’t changed. I’m me. I haven’t changed either this thing between us hasn’t changed who we are. We just want to be together a bit more. I’m crazy aware of you now but you’re still my best friend.” Ryuji slid off the wooden pole to stand before Ann. He tilted her chin up. “And the only thing that’s really changed is that-“

“Yeah?” Ann smiled. “What’s really changed between us? We might be a better team? I don’t bust you all the time?” She teased before she looped her arms around his neck. “Or is it that maybe I don’t know. you get to hold my hand and maybe get to kiss me?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji admitted as he bowed his head. “That’s seriously it Ann. I get to kiss you. I get to hold your hand. I get to hear your thoughts and we get to talk about us. We get to plan for an us. There really is an us.” He stressed. “That’s crazy.”

“It is isn’t it.” Ann’s fingers sank into the back of his hair as Ryuji leaned further down. He and Ann had kissed before but not for very long and never like this before. His heart was in his throat again. She was so soft in his arms and so sweet it was driving him crazy.

She was honestly the best thing in his life and that she felt the same way that he did was driving him crazy. He was in love with her. She was in love with him and now that they were doing this right. He could say this was the best thing they had ever done. The most fun they had ever had and he looked forward to repeating.

 


End file.
